


The Truth

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, challenge fics, drouble, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is forced to make a painful confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge on LJ, prompt: interrogation.

“Come on, Astin,” the interrogator demands, “why don’t you make it easy on yourself and cooperate?”

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Sean says.

“I want the truth.”

Sean considers using Jack Nicholson’s famous line, _”You can’t handle the truth!”_ , but settles for “That _is_ the truth.”

“Bullshit! You’re lying and we both know it.”

“I’m not,” Sean insists.

“If that’s so, then you’d be willing to take a polygraph to prove it?”

“Polygraph?” Sean shifts uncomfortably, beads of sweat popping out on his forehead. This is getting serious.

“Do yourself a favor and admit it,” the interrogator urges. “You know you’ll feel better once you do.”

Sean’s heart is pounding, his pulse racing. Unable to hold out any longer against the verbal assault, he blurts out, “All right! I admit it! Are you satisfied?”

The interrogator says, “Not quite. I need to hear you say the words.”

Sean’s shoulders sag. “Fine,” he sighs, “I’ve been lying to you all along. You were right. I’m in love with you.”

Now that the interrogation has produced the desired effect, Elijah nods, a satisfied smile on his face. “Now be honest,” he asks sweetly, “that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”


End file.
